Max's Question
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Max wants to know how babies are made. Contains Poke, Wishful, Rocket and ReplacementShipping. Please R&R.


**Hello! Me again for yet another oneshot. This time it contains a lot of shippings; PokeShipping, WishfulShipping, RocketShipping and ReplacementShipping (May x Tracey). Either way, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 15**

**Misty: 15**

**Iris: 15**

**Cilan: 17**

**Dawn: 13**

**Brock: 20**

**Max: 10**

**Jessie: 30**

**James: 28**

**May: 14**

**Tracey: 16**

**Disclaimer: No, I definitely don't own pokemon :)**

* * *

It was an absolutely boiling day on Undella Bay. The blazing sun reflected in the warm sea and the powdery sand was getting hotter as the day went on. Our heroes all had their pokemon out of their pokeballs to enjoy the glorious day. Some were swimming; others building sandcastles, a few of them were even licking cool milky ice cream.  
The Princess Of Hoenn, May, was splashing about in the water with her Wortortle while her boyfriend, Tracey sketched her enthusiastically. Iris and Cilan had spread a picnic rug across the sands and were snuggled up on top of it. Dawn was busy adjusting her huge black glasses as she stretched in her deck chair. Sat under a palm tree, engaging in a little kiss session was Ash and Misty. Since confessing, the pair and become even more inseparable than before.  
Sat on his own was May's little brother, Max. He sat thinking about a question he wanted to ask, but couldn't remember it. His ears suddenly pricked as he heard Brock speaking aloud about how pokemon hatch from their eggs. A light went off inside Max's brain. That was it! He wanted to know how babies were made. He scampered off over to the doctor to question him.

'Hey Brock.' greeted the little boy.  
The squinty eyed man looked up and smiled.  
'Hey there Max. You've got that look on your face. What do you wanna ask?'  
The navy haired boy sat down next to his older friend on the warm sand.  
'Brock, how are babies made?'  
The doctor frowned before coming up with an answer.  
'Well you see, Max, we just don't know.' he lied. 'Like the pokemon world has mysteries, other things do too. Babies are a good example of that.'  
Max frowned, not entirely pleased with his answer.  
'They just appear in the mother's tummy?'  
Brock shrugged before getting inspiration.  
'I know! Cilan's brainy - go and ask him.'  
Once Max had trotted off, Brock let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Cilan?' asked Max, walking over to the connoisseur. 'Where do babies come from?'  
Cilan shot up in alarm, Iris falling off his chest.  
'Hm?' he scratched the back of his neck anxiously. 'Babies? Well they come from when eggs and seeds meet.' he replied vaguely.  
Iris sniggered before helping out her boyfriend.  
'Like when a really small egg and seed meet, a baby begins to grow.'  
Max frowned again.  
'What so if I put a plant seed in a boiled egg, a baby will grow?'  
Cilan sighed.  
'Not exactly. We men have the seed and when we give it to the females, a baby grows.'  
Max scratched his hair.  
'Where do we store all that?' he asked.  
Cilan bit his lip.  
'Go ask and Team Rocket. Their balloon's over there.' He pointed to the meowth balloon that had previously endured Pikachu's thunderbolt.

Max wrinkled his nose but headed over to the organization anyway.

'Jessie? James? Meowth?' he called to the trio.

When there was no reply, he peeped his head into the hot air balloon basket. Before he could see what was going on, he had a fury swipes attack unleashed on his face.

'What do you want, mini twoip?' asked the cat pokemon.

James appeared soon after with red lipstick on his cheek.

'Twerp?' he asked suspiciously.

Suddenly the final Team Rocket shot up like a rocket.

'Twerps? Where!' she yelled furiously before realising it was only Max. 'What do you want, little twerp?'

The navy haired boy twiddled his thumbs anxiously.

'I just wanted to ask you something.'

Jessie frowned.

'It's not a favour is it? We don't do those.'

Max sighed.

'It's not a favour. I need to know how babies are made, that's all.'

Meowth laughed out loud before walking off.

'I'll leave it to you two love birds.' He said as he skipped into the distance. 'Oh and Jimmy? You got Jessie's lippy on ya cheek!'

James turned the colour of the lipstick as he wiped it away hurriedly.

'What do you want to know about babies?' he asked.

'How they are made, duhh!' he replied to the brainless duo.

Jessie turned slightly pink.

'Well you see it's very complicated. What did the other twerps tell you?' she asked him.

Max scratched his head, trying to remember what Cilan had said.

'He said something about eggs and seeds or something.' He replied vaguely. 'And how men have the seeds and women have the eggs.'

James scratched his head before getting inspiration.

'Well you know how bees pollinate flowers? It's very similar to that.' He nodded.

Max's face lit up.

'So babies grow like flowers in the garden?' he asked.

James sighed.

'No, not exactly.' He replied before getting an idea. 'I know! Why not go and see the blue-headed girl twerp over there? She seems to think she knows everything.'

Max nodded and headed over to Dawn.

Jessie said with relief.

'That was a close one.'

James nodded, grabbed her hand and led her back into the balloon.

'Now let's continue what we were doing before.'

'Dawn, how are babies made?' he asked the girl. 'Cilan said weird stuff about how a man gives the woman a seed but it doesn't make sense!' he whined.  
Dawn took her glasses and shrugged.  
'That's easy. They just get in bed together and the man...'  
She was cut of by May covering her mouth with her hand. She dragged her little brother away.  
'You will not scar my brother for life, okay?!' she yelled at her enemy.

May lead Max over to Tracey and sat him down.  
'Don't listen to what SHE said - it's all made up.' the brunette told him.  
Max looked confused.  
'So how are babies actually made? Brock said we humans don't know, Cilan and Iris said weird stuff about eggs and flowers as did Team Rocket and Dawn was just plain confusing!'  
May sighed before telling him the 'truth'.  
'You see, Max, it's all in the eyes. When a couple are really in love, they look each other in the eye and the brain then knows it's time to make a baby. Unless they're in love, it won't happen.' she concluded, tapping him on the nose.  
Max cocked his head to one side.  
'I sort of understand it. Do you have to kiss lots so your brain knows it's time?'  
May nodded her head.  
'Yep, you have to kiss lots and feel really in love.'  
Max nodded happily and stood up.  
'Thanks, May. I understand now.'  
he told his sister as he ran over to Ash.  
Tracey hugged May around the waist.  
'You don't think Ash will tell him the real answer, do you?'  
May turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
'Nah. I bet Ash doesn't even know himself!'

Max wandered over to the kissing couple.  
Gross.  
'Guys?' he asked them.  
They didn't stop kissing.  
Max waves his hands about wildly.  
They still didn't stop.  
Max jumped up and down, hoping to get their attention.  
Still nothing.  
Max had enough. He asked something in a loud voice that made the couple blush heavily.  
'Will you guys stop making a baby and talk to me?!'

_The__ End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I know it's a pretty weird story line :') I did it cos I thought it would make you laugh xD Thanks for reading :) I may or may not upload soon as I am sick :( I hate ear infections :'( Thanks for supporting and I hope to write for you guys soon.**

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to train Zekrom once again xD**


End file.
